Kazuhiko Inoue
Kazuhiko Inoue (井上 和彦, Ino'ue Kazuhiko, born March 26, 1954 in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture) is a Japanese actor, voice actor, and narrator. He is currently the founder and president of the acting and talent school, B-Box, with co-president, Shizuka Ochi. Inoue was married to her, but Ochi revealed on her personal blog that they have divorced sometime in March 2013. His family is publicly known to consist of one son, one daughter, and one grandchild. His hobbies include various marine sports, wind surfing, bowling, skiing, and snowboarding. Inoue is known for his gentle personality and is well loved by fans for his amicable charisma. He considers several dozens of actors he works with his friends in the industry. Outside of his career, Inoue is also a strong advocate against war and genuinely desires world peace. When he was nineteen, he was good friends with Daisuke Gōri and they worked together daily during their part-time jobs to enter the voice actor industry. He recalls each of them congratulating one another for whatever role they were cast. The news report he saw of his friend's passing shocked him, and he has stated on his blogs and to the mass media of his disbelief. Most news sources regarding Gōri's death tend to quote Inoue's recollection of his last moments with Gōri, which was a cheery farewell from the bar they were visiting, and how dispirited his friend looked before they parted. Inoue has performed various characters ranging from either a cool, deep pitch to a screechy, cartoony voice. Since he is a famous name with female fans, he has participated in several CDs and other media catering to them, including various boys love media. Some of his voice roles include Madara (AKA Nyanko-sensei) from Natsume Yujincho, Angeal Hewley in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, and Kars in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Within the Japanese dubbing business, he has also voiced Fire Lord Ozai in The Last Airbender, Jack in Lost, and Chuck Noland in Cast Away. Works with Koei *Sun Ce - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Boss - Joker File drama CDs; Joker is originally conceptualized by Katsumi Michihara *Seimei Abe (Abe no Seimei) - Ōto Ayakashi Kitan drama CD series *Keimos - Kanata Kara drama CD series *Azuma - Heir of Zendor *Tomomasa Tachibana (Tachibanano Tomomasa) - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Banjoyuugi, Iroetebako, Hachiyoushou, Maihitoyo, 100man-nin, Ultimate) *Hisui - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *Kagetoki Kajiwara - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Izayoiki, Labyrinth, Ultimate) *Zeppel Kriever - Mana Khemia series *Kazahaya - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Tomomasa Tachibana, Hisui, Kagetoki Kajiwara - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi *Ray - Rio: Rainbow Gate! *Byakko - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *Kashin Kazahaya Kōji - Sengoku Angelique live skit *Jerid Messa, Johnny Ridden - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series; reprise of his original roles in Zeta and Variations *Cao Cao - Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII *Nobunaga Oda - Nioh 2 Live Events *''Neoromance HYPER MIX Live ~Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3~'' *''Neoromance 25th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism 2'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 10th Anniversary Iwai no Utage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Season Party Christmas'' *''A-bu-na-i ♥ Neoromance'' *''Ongaku Roudokugeki Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3/Angelique'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri Special After Talk Show'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 & 4 Premium Tour'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Kansha Matsuri'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Hatsubai Kinen Special Namahousou'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Premium Party'' *''Neoromance BRAND NEW SUMMER'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2016'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party 2015'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Haruka Matsuri 2015'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2015 ~Juugo-nen no Utage~'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Otomari de Neoromance in Tateshina ~Harukanaru Tokinonakade~'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 3'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2'' - also co-host for the "Before the Festival" fan meeting *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - both Hatsuharu and Ouka; message for guests of the second canceled event *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance ♥ Fan Kansha Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary '' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2009 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2007 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2006'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3 ~ Angelique & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' External Links *B-box profile *Official blog #1, Official blog #2 *Twitter page *Commentary for Japan Otome Festival image song Category: Voice Actors